YO NO TE PIDO LA LUNA
by Akirem
Summary: No todas queremos una luna a nuestros pies, ni todas las exigencia de una sociedad.


Aqui vuelvo con un cortito, se que aun estoy muy atrasada con Destino pero les aseguro que no quedara sin terminar, solo que estoy un poco bloqueda, acepto sugerencias... mi mail lo pueden encontrar en mi pagina, por lo pronto esta cortita fue creada despues de escuchar un old school de mis tiempos de infancia, jajjajajaja ya llovio... pero no se apueren que no es un vals, es la cancion de Daniela romo del mimso titulo dela historia, espero les guste y espero recibir sus reviews... nos seguimos leyendo espero muy pronto con la continuacion de destino... mientras tanto bendiciones y que la vida les sonria cada dia... gracias mil de antemano... y aunque ya lo dije... "Nos seguimos leyendo"

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba cansado de amarse durante toda la noche como lo hacían desde hacía ya un par de meses en los que se habían conocido más allá de lo posiblemente físico…. Sus almas ya estaban unidas desde niños así que solo habían dado el paso final en su relación. El dormía complacido, cansado satisfecho, era su todo, y no le importaba los rumores ni los chismoseó de los vecinos mucho menos lo que pensara la tía abuela tan rígida en sus normas sociales… para ellos en el momento en que cerraban la puerta de su pequeño apartamento de magnolia, mismo que habían adquirido propio por los recuerdos que en el conservaban, era su rincón, el podría comprarle un edificio completo en la mejor zona de la ciudad… pero ella no le interesaba nada de eso, su trabajo la mantenía a flote económicamente… solo lo deseaba a él. Su príncipe.

El sol comenzaba a regalar sus rayos y estos se reflejaban en la piel de él regalándole un halo digno de un dios del olimpo…, sus ojos cerrados ocultaban esos cielos por lo que ella podría dar la vida si fuese necesario, sus labios perfectos y ese mechón travieso de pelo que aunque ahora lo manejaba corto, seguía mostrándose rebelde y cubría parte de su hermoso y apacible rostro… con una caricia leve… un rose casi inexistente… movió ese mechón para poder observarlo en plenitud…, no satisfecha del todo, movió un poco la sabana que los cubría para dejar al descubierto su pecho fortalecido pero sin excesos… perfecto, se relamió los labios coqueta y se mordió el inferior como quien observa el más deliciosos de los manjares, siguió recorriendo ese cuerpo escultural aunque las sabanas cubrían la parte más interesante que ella deseaba y se le antojaba mirar hasta el cansancio… su mano traviesa se coló bajo la fresca tela de algodón y con un toque suave comenzó a acariciarlo, él se removió un poco y ella parto su mano de inmediato, no deseaba despertarlo porque sabía que la hacerlo el día les recordaría sus obligaciones y tendrían que separase… no, eso no era o que deseaba, por lo menos no tan pronto.

Tomada por sorpresa, se vio elevada por la cintura y colocada sobre ese cuerpo que había estado admirando, el despertaba. Un beso profundo sin importar nada y luego se vio debajo de el sin notar el momento en que la giro y la aprisiono entre su delicioso cuerpo y el confortable colchón testigo mudo de sus fantásticas noches…

-Mi pequeña curiosa… sabes lo que has provocado con tu escrutinio?...- le pregunto sonriente y dándole un poco de tiempo para recuperar el aliento, ella rio alegre y coqueta.

-Estabas despierto?...

-Me gusta cuando me observas, me hacer sentir el ser más importante de tu vida…

-Lo eres, eres mi todo Albert, sin ti nada en mi vida tendría sentido… te necesito conmigo porque te amo… quiero que estemos juntos para siempre…

-Candy… pequeña, eso es precisamente lo que yo quiero… quiero que todo mundo sepa que te amo, que eres la mujer por la que vivo, mi único motivo para respirar… que cuando te vean junto a mi sepan que eres la única por la que desearía poder bajar la luna y ponerla a tus pies con las estrellas más bellas del firmamento… que eres mi dueña y de todo lo que poseo… Candy… quiero que te…

\- no lo digas…- detuvo los varoniles labios con su dedo acallándolo como cada vez que el intentaba mencionar aquellas palabras que no estaba lista aun para escuchar… había perdido la creencia en los compromisos… - Albert … yo te amo, lo sabes… me encanta estar envuelta en tus brazos… que no haya espacios entre nuestros cuerpos, quedar impregnada de ti, de tu aroma, que tu boca siempre tenga mi sabor en tus labios, ser tu refugio, tu confidente, conocer hasta el último y más pequeño detalle de ti de tus secretos de tus anhelos…

Quiero que me lleves en tu corazón, en tu cuerpo en tu mente como un tatuaje que no se pueda borrar jamás de ti…

Quiero conocer todo de ti, tus sentimientos, que entrelazados como lo estamos ahora recibamos el invierno y muchos más, que vallamos juntos en contra de todo y de todos… hasta del viento… como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, como lo hemos hecho siempre…

Que cuando tus labios se junten a los míos en un beso, encuentres el calor que me domina en cuanto te veo cruzar la puerta de nuestro pequeño hogar, que sientas cada noche como frágilmente me estremezco cada que tu cuerpo desnudo esta sobre el mío, como tiemblo por ti.

Quiero ser esa locura que te hace vibrar desde muy dentro y te trae a mi cada noche, quiero de ti ese momento en que rescatas mi piel de morir por el deseo…

Albert… yo no te pido la luna, solo quiero amarte... solo quiero esa estrella que ambos creamos cuando hacemos el amor…

Un beso sello aquella declaración que dejo sin palabras al hombre que la observaba lleno de emoción amor y ternura, ella era todo lo que siempre deseo, y si ella quería esperar, el esperaría hasta convencerla de gritar al mundo lo grande de su amor, mientras tanto le daría eso que ella le había declarado… crearía para ella cuantas estrellas pudieran lograr al unir su cuerpo… le daría cada momento, cada segundo e instante que la vida les permitiera para estar juntos. El mundo se olvidó en sus mentes, y solo eran uno para otro… hasta que la despreciada luna apareció en el cielo…, pero ellos no la notaron porque habían creado un nuevo firmamento en su propia habitación…


End file.
